


Virility

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he'd known the glowy pod thing had been filled with sex pollen, he'd never have shot at it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> Written for the Five Acts Meme on LJ.

"Stupid fucking fertility gods..." Clint shuddered and ducked his head under the spray of the shower again. It wasn't a cold shower--Thor said that would likely make the spell last longer--tepid was the right word for it, really. But the pressure of the water against his skin seemed to help. He could almost imagine someone--someone in particular, actually--running their hands over his skin and... " _Fuck_..."

It wasn't even his fault, really. Clint rolled his shoulders and sighed. The guy threw that big glowy orb... thing at the team and instinct kicked in. Who knew it would douse everyone with sex pollen. No, wait. Virility mead. That was what Thor called it and Clint had laughed because wow, yeah. That sounded so much better than sex pollen. But apparently it was the difference between random unnatural pregnancies and... well, standing in a tepid shower, jerking off and thinking about that flush that had climbed up past Coulson's collar as the stuff started to kick in.

He jumped and nearly slipped when the door to the shower opened. “We’ve been advised that no one should be alone with this.”

“I’m in the fucking shower!” Clint tried to hide the sudden evidence that not being alone in said shower would be awesome. “Jesus fucking Christ, Coulson.”

“The substance we were exposed to lowers inhibitions, increases libido…” Coulson—no, no that was Phil, there was no Agent about that look—let his eyes travel up and down Clint’s body. It was almost a physical touch and he found himself shivering, and not from the temperature of the water. He expected more of a speech but Phil’s hands shot out, pulling Clint close and kissing him deeply. He let out a semi-embarrassing squeak before falling into it and kissing him back for all his was worth. “I’m not about to let that opportunity go by.”

“You’re ruining your suit.”

“Fuck the suit.” Phil kissed him again, demanding and harsh and perfect. It was exactly what Clint needed. He found himself pulling at wet fabric, leaving piles of it on the floor as the already ruined suit was pulled off its owner. They both moaned when he finally touched skin. “Clint…”

“Just get in here, okay?”

Phil shivered as he stepped under the spray and took a second to turn the temperature of the water up and rinsing whatever was left of the magic mead off of his skin. Clint watched, enwrapped. When Phil opened his eyes again, he blinked at Clint. “What?”

He didn’t answer. He slipped to his knees and leaned in; pressing a kiss to the base of Phil’s half hard cock. His eyes rolled up to see Phil’s slip shut and he braced himself against the wall. Clint didn’t waste time, closing his lips around the head of Phil’s cock and sucking hard. He was rewarded with a low, strangled groan and the half repressed bucking of Phil’s hips. He slowly worked his mouth down along his shaft, licking and sucking and moaning around him. The taste of his skin, the drops of precum and the shower water seemed intoxicating and soon his nose hit the dark curls at the base of Phil’s cock.

“Fuck… Clint…”

He rolled his eyes up again to watch as Phil’s mouth fell open; as drops of water rolled over his shoulders and down his chest. He moaned around him again, doubling his efforts; licking and sucking and finding every particularly sensitive spot to touch and taste.

His hand drifted down between his own legs, stroking to a rhythm that matched the one he’d set with his mouth. His moans got more and more insistent as he touched himself and the barely whispered ‘Fuck…’ above him told him Phil noticed. Clint wrapped his free arm around Phil’s hips, keeping him steady as he swallowed him down again, taking him deep into his throat. “God… Clint, I—“ It was all the warning he needed to swallow again, muscles contracting around Phil’s cock as he cried out and came hard, knees almost buckling. 

The sound of him coming, the shaking in his muscles and the taste of him on Clint’s tongue was enough. A few more strokes and Clint’s head fell back, crying out and following Phil over the edge.

The post orgasm moment of clarity left him wondering if this was just the magic or if it had been a handy excuse. He wondered if he’d just been the nearest warmest body or…

The thoughts stopped as Phil slid down the wall to sit down with him, reaching up to turn off the tap when the mess they’d made had been washed away. He pressed a soft, tentative kiss to Clint’s lips, as if he was afraid Clint would bolt like a wild animal. “How long’s it going to last?” Clint heard himself ask as he leaned into Phil.

“Thor estimated a day or so.”

“So until then we…”

“If you want.” It was the calm agent voice but Clint picked up an edge of something unfamiliar there.

“I want.” Clint lifted his head and kissed Phil again, the magic seeming to come back to life as their lips met. “What about after?”

“After…” Phil ran a hand lazily down Clint’s chest. “After, we’ll… re-evaluate.”

Clint nodded. As far as sex pollen situations went, it could have been worse. He moaned when Phil’s hand closed around his already hardening cock. Okay, it could have been _much_ worse.


End file.
